degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Honey/@comment-5277119-20130816135201
Ugh. That is the only word that fully describes my disgust with this show. If you don't wanna hear me bitch, I suggest you don't even read the rest." 50 shades of fucking done. Once again, the writers prove that they can't handle an intense plot for what the second time in a year now? Damn writers, what an accimplishment (sarcasm). A life and death situation >>>>> anything else. ALWAYS. Adam's plot should have been the MAIN focus not Alli's dumbass or Maya's silly feud. It may have been Jordan's decision to leave, but besides that, why do these writers feel that just killing someone off has more of an impact? Of course it has an impact but honestly I think recovering is more powerful. Had Jimmy just died when Rick shot him and we never saw his struggles throughout the years, would that story arc have been as powerful? Maybe. But forgetting that, let's get back to this shit. If they're going to "go there" they need to "go there" right. This Adam plot was so poorly handled I can't. Just pure ass. Ugh Alli's plot. Forever an eternal eyeroll. WHO GIVES A FUCK. It deplores me that these writers would put a silly school girl crush ahead of a young boy fighting for his life. I've had it with this girl. Just the sight of her makes me sick. She is so stupid and so irritating and how he downplayed Dave's love for her...Bitch GO. She should stay her ass in Paris, I'm sick of her. And the Dallas issue. You got a charming, loving, respectful man and you ignore him. Honestly, she doesn't deserve Dallas. He needs a girl that is in 100%. This bitch has tainted ALL my Bhandurner memories and hopes for a Bhandallas relationship. They probably will be endgame when this bitch comes running in his arms but I'll never feel comfortable knowing he comes second to her. And now onto darling Leo. Ok, he did have a right to be upset when Alli brushed off the text but what he did afterwards is UNEXCUSABLE. Like, no bro. You better back the fuck up. But, you know what? I'm not going to be too harsh on Alli about her comments she made to Jenna at the end because honestly, that is a VERY common response of abuse victims. Of course, it's not their fault in any way, but it isn't uncommon that abuse victims of any sort make those remarks. But, after everything else, I'm done with Alli. Dave deserves better. Dallas deserves better. And Alli, get to a convent. Because you do not need to be around ANYTHING with a penis and testesterone for a GOOD WHILE. For the first time in a LONG LONG time, I felt pity for Drew Torres. He is broken right now. I feel so bad for the guy. Maybe finally the writers will give him GOOD development for a change, but I wouldn't hold my breath. I would have preferred to see hospital scenes than the other nonsense. Maya, I love you, but your plot was just not important considering the circumstances. Something is not right with Zoe. Her complete hatred of Maya is just...odd. Maybe we'll get further expansion on why Zoe is like this but again, wouldn't be surprised if it didn't happen. Well my hopes of Miles and Maya have been re lighted. He could be that guy. The guy to show her the light when all she saw was darkness. To show her how to love again after a tragic loss. They both have empty feelings and them together could bring each other so much joy and happiness. Something that they both need and haven't gotten in a while. I'm quoting Camille when I'm saying "this show has gone to hell in a handbasket." I'll watch Young Forever to give this block conclusion and I owe it to Adam but I've really had it with this show. I can't with these writers for reasons I've explained MANY MANY times before. I honestly am in shock at how FLAWLESS Season 12 was and how shitty this block is. I honestly have LITTLE if any hope left for this show. And on a side note, I don't like how people are bitching about other complaining about the show so much. If that's how you feel fine but we have our feelings too. We have EVERY right to complain. And it's not "all" we do. Whoever says that obviously doesn't spend too much time on the wiki because we talk about A SHIT TON of other things.